Spectrum
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Golden Age (pre-war). Wheeljack has been gone for a while because of work. And for Ratchet, a while is a while too long. And when Wheeljack returns; Ratchet wants him all to himself. Explicit Slash/Smut. Edited!


**A/N: **Set in Transformers: Prime, the Golden Age time period; which is before the war. (pre-war) (pre-series). EDITED. It really annoyed me, fixing this story. I made so many ridiculous spelling errors; it hurt like a fucking burning. But hopefully its better than it was. Review and enjoy.

**Rated: **Teen (+) for the purposes of sticky, slash, smut material, sexual humor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

After waiting for Primus only knows how long, Ratchet finally heard the door to his apartment unlocking. The only other mech besides himself with a key was Wheeljack. The medic's spark spun erratically as he heard the door open. He noticed Wheeljack carrying a few bags of things as he flashed a grin towards Ratchet.

"Hey, Doc. Sorry I'm late-" It only took Wheeljack to turn around and shut the door to find himself turning face-to-face with a love-struck medic suddenly all over him. Ratchet's servos tightly wrapped around Wheeljack's neck and his lip components colliding with the scientist's.

Wheeljack, partly in shock, dropped all three bags and returned the embrace with a smug chuckle. Ratchet slid his demanding glossa inside the scientist's unusually crisp mouth. Wheeljack smirked softly, trying to properly greet the medic but having to endure a steamy glossa battle before doing so.

He managed to choke out a sweet, "Nice to see you too" before being dragged into the nearest berth-room, almost pleased that it was Ratchet's own. The medic moaned portly into the kiss and it was such a deep and rich sound, Wheeljack couldn't help but online his cooling fans from all of this sudden arousal. "I missed you so much- Primus.." the medic groaned as Wheeljack lowered his lip components on to Ratchet's neck cables. The scientist smiled sweetly, "I can tell," he teased, mumbling it into Ratchet's neck, the medic could even feel Wheeljack's lips arching into that familiar smile. Ratchet grasped the scientist's helm and removed him too kiss the mech again.

Thier glossa's almost immediately met as they stumbled away from the door that Ratchet had just shut and locked and stalked the semi-ample berth in the middle of the lightless room. Ratchet wasted no time in pushing Wheeljack onto the berth, modifying their position so that he sat snugly on to Wheeljack. The warm, aroused medic gripping Wheeljack's servos into his own, telling him where to touch him. Ratchet broke the kiss quick enough to splat out a meaningful, "I'm so glad your back". His dim, teal shaded optics slyly eyeing the scientist he sat on, cupping both sides of Wheeljack's helm fins, rubbing his digits in tranquil circles, the fins brightened a bright blue shade in response in the aphotic room from the gentle caressing. Wheeljack moaned uncontrollably, "Stop that- uh.. Y-your not fair," he warned, azure optics fluttering closed.

"Oh," the medic purred, leaning into Wheeljack's audio receptors, "I never said I was going to play fair, Wheeljack."

Then Ratchet attached his serene lip components on to the left fin, deliberately moving to lavish attention to the one on the right. Wheeljack grunted in pleasure as his helm was thrown back, just giving the medic the opportunity to nip the scientists neck cables. Stifled moans languidly echoed and emerged Wheeljack's vocals. Oh, yes. The scientist had very much missed this, all of it. All of Ratchet.

Wheeljack's servos began running down the medic's backside armour at a tantalizing pace, causing Ratchet to arch towards him, lips detaching from Wheeljack's neck cables. The scientist barely whined at the lost, but decided that it was time to return the favor by massaging the lower side of Ratchet's armour, right above his aft. His skilled servos moved to cradle a moaning Ratchet by his white hips, pulling him closer. Those moans and wails of pleasure emanating from Ratchet seemed so foreign to Wheeljack and he longed the angelic sound of those vocals. The scientist began pressing quick, encouraging kisses across Ratchet's chassis, starting gently at his right shoulder armour leading to the left. The medic again arched into him, beginning to stance himself on to his knee struts, allowing Wheeljack the better hold of the medic's ravishing hips and thighs.

Ratchet moaned something sounding suspiciously like the scientist's name before opening his interfacing panel with a familiar vibrating click. Wheeljack began kissing along Ratchet's divine jaw-line before he actually glanced down towards the vibrant port and still hiding spike. Wheeljack was quiet for a moment, trying to listen to something else in Ratchet's apartment in Iacon. Ratchet stopped and watched him with a somewhat concerned expression, seeing how it was hard to hear anything considering the continuous metal grinding and whirling of cooling fans deep in their systems. The scientist looked up into Ratchet's dim optics, "The kiddos are recharging, right?" he asked.

The stunned medic lifted a black optical ridge hiding under his helm's massive, red medical optical ridges. He honestly couldn't believe Wheeljack would ask such a far-fetched question, it seemed to only make the medic laugh softly. "Yes, of course." he lazily assured. "It's nearly 6 A.M, of course Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are recharging, where else would they be?" Ratchet questioned sarcastically to further prove his point as he smirked down at the mech he sat on, noticing how possessive Wheeljack's grip on him really was.

Wheeljack snorted in defeat as he playfully rolled his optics, "Ahah, Doc. Very funny, sorry if I am concerned about them heari-" he said blandly before his lips were again taken into a passionate kiss by a Ratchet who was growing weary of waiting.

The previous grinding was gradually building again, their frame's rhythmically built friction as they grinding on top of each other, the medic sitting snuggly in Wheeljack's lap. Ratchet hummed in approval as he could hear the faint clicking noise of the scientist's interfacing equipment releasing from its home. Ratchet broke the kiss to get a petite look at Wheeljack's erect, throbbing spike extending in the dark berth-room. The medic blinked slowly with arousal as he pushed the scientist on to his backside completely. Wheeljack let out a struggled curse as he lost his balance at the strong pressure of Ratchet pushing him down, his helm hitting first and hard on to the berth. Despite the slightest pain racking through his processor, Wheeljack managed to glance down at the medic who firmly hovered over the mech who was now pinned under him. Ratchet's lips immediately plunged towards Wheeljack's cockpit, trailing down towards the showing spike, throbbing for attention. When Ratchet's chin bumped against his member, it was enough to make him groan in need, his servo instinctively reached to grasp the side of Ratchet's helm.

Ratchet's glossa poked out to lick along the erect spike, glossa mapping out its length. Wheeljack panted heavily as the medic's lip components took in the tip, as he did so, Wheeljack moaned his servo tightening around Ratchet's helm. The scientist seemed to ease on to his backside armour as Ratchet expanded his mouth and sunk that much lower. His lips spread down the spike velvety as Wheeljack grunted unintelligently the medic's name. Ratchet deliberately slid lower down on to the entire length of the spike with his warm, wet cavern of a mouth. Both the mechs frames sweltering from the contact. Ratchet gradually began releasing the spike from his lips and started at the tip again, repeating the process only more advanced.

He was careful not to speed up the sucking to cause Wheeljack to come, or else that would interfere or maraud Ratchet's chance of being filled by the scientist. And the medic was doing a fine job at keeping a pace well at ease before completely departing from Wheeljack's dripping spike. The scientist's optics online as he glanced to see what Ratchet was doing now before sighing at the previous loss, yet his corpulent spike was still standing tall as he admired the enthralling form of Ratchet as he shifted over Wheeljack. Dim, azure optics watched Ratchet sweetly in the dark berth-room and the medic smiled down at the scientist below him. His servo reaching towards Wheeljack's abdominal region, caressing his cockpit. All the noises audible were deep intakes, metal scraping against metal as they grind, and their whirling fans.

Wheeljack was about to thank Ratchet for the 'welcome back' blow job; but was cut off by the warm shiver of a port sliding down on to his spike, hitting sensory nodes all over the medic's serene port. The first was so slow and Wheeljack had been lost in mind, completely caught off his guard, causing him to groan in pleasure, optics onlining to see the determined face plates of Ratchet, who's optics were offline tightly. Ratchet sinked down on to the spike another time, this time deeper and slower. He could feel the loss of one of the servos' on his abdomen as it landed next to Wheeljack's shoulder, Ratchet arching in another position, as he continued to go down on to the swollen spike bellow him, the angle shifting.

Ratchet hissed with discomfort at the sudden change but continued to lower himself down, speed quickening with each drop. The medic suddenly whailed in pleasure as Wheeljack's spike sunk deep inside Ratchet's port. Wheeljack was literally salivating at the lips as he watched each pound Ratchet had down onto his spike grow faster and stronger. Ratchet came to a comfortable speed and bobbed his head in ecstasy as he rode the scientist. Both of Ratchet's servos plunged towards Wheeljack's shoulders as the scientist helped spread Ratchet's thighs apart, opening the wet port. He could feel with each downwards thrust that Ratchet's tightness began to advance and Wheeljack found himself bucking his hips at the sight of the angelic medic hovering over him in ecstasy. Ratchet's febrile port made each bounce down on to Wheeljack's spike harden and the port to gush smalls piles of the pinkish energon fluids, only causing the medic to moan loudly, breathing very heavily now as he found himself rutting down.

The scientist noticed Ratchet's teal optics finally online dimly, staring at him with a very seductive grim line as his lip components. As Ratchet pounced down on to the scientist, his helm bobbed lower and his lip components sloppily began trying to kiss Wheeljack. He actually laughed because of the speed, it made it harder to stay still and kiss, so his lips leached on to the scientists neck cables and on to his jaw and chin.

Thighs clenched with each drop on to the hard spike beneath him. The room echoed with grinding and metal scraping, stifling moans and the wet sucking of Ratchet's valve pounding on to Wheeljack's spike.

"F-frak.. Wheelj-jack," he cursed out a moan as his frame scraped lightly on to Wheeljack's each time he thrusted down. The medic swallowed, trying to pull himself together, this wasn't his first time, so why did it seem so different?

A vague sense of distraction caught Ratchet as Wheeljack released his left servo from Ratchet;s moving hips and cupped the side of the medic's helm, pulling him down into another odd kiss. It wasn't a steaming kiss; but a chaste and short peck of their lips as Ratchet began to freeze for a nano-klik each time he fell on to the spike. Overload was so close, and they both found themselves tearing into each others equipment. Ratchet slammed himself down and Wheeljack thrusted up in each time, creating a maelstrom of heatwaves to emanate as over-load crashed heavily into Ratchet's systems and he began to flinch violently, moaning and yelling out Wheeljack's name as his port trapped the scientist's spike, and abundant flush of fluids overwhelming the spike and took him into overload as well, nearly pushing Ratchet into it again.

But the medic fell limply on to Wheeljack's chassis, a torrid gush of ventilated intakes landing on Wheeljack's already boiling frame. Ratchet almost slipped into recharge yet refrained as he lifted his aft to shut his panel with a promising click; Wheeljack mimicking. Ratchet's form glitched slightly on top of Wheeljack as he offline his optics, trying to catch his breath. The scientist groaned from the sudden pop in his frame as he stretched his form with a half-recharging half-awake Ratchet struggling to online his optics.

That was _very _different from what they both remembered it being like.

"That was.." Wheeljack ventilated slowly, starting to intake normally but barely. Ratchet said nothing as his intakes grew heavy, he nearly fell into stasis-lock from the overload. "Amazing-" Ratchet choked out, barely laughing as his helm wearily lifted from Wheeljack's chassis to look into the scientists optics. Once their optics locked; Wheeljack offered the medic a weak, awkward smile, realising how loud they were and the possibility of the twins listening. Ratchet sighed heavily, chuckling softly as his spark skipped a few beats. He could sound the rapid beat of Wheeljack's spark underneath his helm as it plopped uselessly back on to the scientist's frame.

Wheeljack looked past the medic resting on top of him and noticed the window's gaps shedding light rays. It was probably very late.. or in this case; very early. The medic finally caught his intakes, spark beginning to beat at a normal pace.

"Do the kiddos have school?" Wheeljack suddenly asked, acknowledging the time it was.

Ratchet sighed loudly, "Damn it, yes they do-" he cursed, one of his servo slapping against the side of his helm to support it on Wheeljack's nicely shaped chassis.

Now, the scientist could barely hear Ratchet's spark beat, guessing that was a good sign. The medic took slow, meaningfully seductive intakes on top of Wheeljack, it was a feelings almost enough to cause arousal again. Ratchet's frame pouted in disapproval as he groaned in annoyance, it was an upset enough tone to cause a wave of guilt and regret for even reminding the tired medic at all of the younglings he sparkling-sat. "I would rather stay in berth with you all cycle, but you of all mechs know that the twins are morning younglings," Ratchet snorted with a sly smile. Wheeljack smirked almost lovingly as he sighed, "You can only blame Chromia," he laughed.

Ratchet turned behind him to glance at the window, somewhat admiring the sun rising behind the lurid blinds. He turned his helm around to see that Wheeljack was watching him with a warm smile and optical ridges raised as if he had just spotted his first crush. It was a cute enough look to make Ratchet lean down to kiss him again. The scientist's dental appeared in a silly grin during the supposed-to-be-sweet kiss. The medic gave up politely and he lowered his helm to softly nuzzle against Wheeljack's neck cables, trying to stay quiet and not ruin the moment.

"I love you.." Wheeljack suddenly busted out, louder than intended.

The medic didn't move though, and Wheeljack could feel the corners of Ratchet's lip components arching into a warm smile, "I love you too," he simpered softly.

Now it was quiet. Just the two mechs, the rising sun of Cybertron, all the time in the world and...

The loud, obnoxious sound of repetitive beeping from an alarm clock echoing through the apartment-

"Fragging _seriously_?" Ratchet groaned in annoyance into Wheeljack's chassis and hit his helm lightly against it in full-blown denial. Wheeljack smirked, holding in an equally obnoxious laughter for the sake of the 'moment'.

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R. I would appreciate any support or flames. I _adore _flames. Thanks for reading. Based off the song Spectrum by Florence + the Machine. I suggest the song. Debating on continuing, depending on how many people like it. So review and tell me.

(By the way, in this fanfic, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe aren't Ratchet's kids. They are the twin sparklings of Chromia and Ironhide. Please don't ask me why it just sounded right).


End file.
